


A soldier's wake-up call

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggle gets a reality check, F/M, Not for fans of John Diggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Lyla calls Diggle out on his petty attitude towards Oliver.





	A soldier's wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts).

> Something that I had to let out after rewatching 4x01 of Arrow and God, was that an awful season and not only because of Felicity but because of Diggle too
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Diggle was playing with Baby Sara as Lyla sat behind him, massaging his shoulders before he broke the news.

"Oliver's back." Diggle said as Lyla frowned.

"That didn't take long." Lyla pointed out.

"If you knew he was coming back, why didn't you warn me?" Diggle asked.

"What's the saying? "_Only the dead have seen the end of war._"" Lyla said.

"Please, Oliver's not a soldier." Diggle scoffed and Lyla narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't he?" Lyla pointed out. "Have you forgotten what he had been through in the past eight years?"

"That's pretty forgiving, considering he kidnapped you six months ago." Diggle said.

"You know why he did. You have to let go of it sometimes. I have." Lyla reminded.

"What, that he left our daughter alone?" Diggle snorted. "Lied to us for months, trusted Malcolm Merlyn more than me, Felicity, Roy and Laurel?"

"Oliver did what he thought he had to do to defeat Ra's." Lyla said. "I mean, it was the League of Assassins, what would you have done? Besides, it's not like you never did in the army something you didn't want to that hurt the people that you love. I understand that you were angry at first but why can't you let go of it after six months? I thought you of all people would know what Oliver was about, he let you into his mission, because you knew what kind of man he really is."

"Or maybe he was able to fool Ra's because deep down he's just as dark as the League is." Diggle snorted and Lyla smacked him on his cheek and shot him a glare.

"If you really believed that, then you never knew Oliver at all." Lyla said. "And if that were true, he would've killed us months ago, when he joined the League. Besides, I'm surprised you're angry about him keeping secrets from you, when you kept a secret from him that you and Felicity had faked Roy's death, with my help. The man that I love, the man that Oliver took in, he wouldn't need someone else to help him come to that conclusion, he would've figured it out months ago. Right now, you're not acting like the man that I love, you're acting like the man that I divorced."

Diggle winced and opened his mouth. "Lyla, I…"

"Johnny, don't. Tonight you're sleeping on couch and I'm taking the bedroom. If you won't be able to come around by the morning, don't expect to share the bed with me or have Sara in our place, ever again." Lyla said, picking Baby Sara and going to the bedroom and locking the door and Diggle was silent, rooted to the spot, where he had been standing, alone with his own thoughts, contemplating on what Lyla had said.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Lyla is more understanding and forgiving than Diggle, makes me wonder, how does she have patience with him, especially when he lectured her about locking up Cayden James with no trial, when he himself did the same thing with Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness or recruiting Diaz and forcing Lyla to reinstate the revamped Suicide Squad, the Ghost Initiative, when he himself had issues with it, when Waller showed it to Diggle.
> 
> Sometimes I wonder why did Diggle and Lyla divorce in the first place and it's astonishing, how much of a jackass Diggle was to Oliver in Season 3 after Oliver had to kidnap Lyla and Lyla was more forgiving than Diggle and the fact that Diggle was a jerk to Oliver in the beginning of Season 4, despite that he had over 6 months to get over himself and how does she have patience to put up with his crap.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
